Anatoli Knyazev
|alias= The Russian |DOB= February 24, 1975 |DOD= November 13, 2015 |affiliation= Lex Luthor Amajagh (formerly, while undercover for Lex) |family= |status= Deceased |actor= Callan Mulvey |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice |comic= |book= }} Anatoli Knyazev was a Russian weapons and human trafficker who was employed by Lex Luthor. Biography Early Life Anatoli Knyazev was born on February 24 ,1975 in Russia. Nothing is known about Anatoli's childhood or his youth. Nairomi Confrontation Anatoli was working in Nairomi, Africa for a warlord who kidnapped Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. He intercepted Jimmy's camera, finding a tracking device. Following the orders of their real employer, Lex Luthor, Anatoli and his men killed all of the warlord's henchmen and destroyed the compound with Superman arriving soon after, throwing public perception against him, as many were left to suspect he was somehow involved in the deaths and the destruction. Meeting Wayne He later returned to the USA, where he attended an underground fight, losing money. After the fight, Anatoli briefly conversed with Bruce Wayne, where the latter successfully cloned his phone and later used it to discover that Anatoli worked for Luthor. Lois came to the same conclusion after investigating evidence from innovative alloy bullets used by him and his men, made specifically for them by LexCorp. Killing the Actress Anatoli stalked Kahina Ziri in an underground train station in Metropolis, then Kahina was waiting for a train, as soon the train approaches, Anatoli kills her by pushing her in to the track and the train runs over. Kidnapping Martha Kent and Death Anatoli soon was given another mission by Luthor, having his men take Martha Kent hostage while posing as a janitor in order to kidnap Lois. He brought her to Lex before returning to Martha, with direct orders to burn her to death in one hour unless Luthor contacted him and ordered otherwise. Shortly before the time was up, Batman broke into the warehouse where Anatoli and his men kept Martha. Upon realizing he was close to defeat, Knyazev lit the flamethrower, threatening to kill the hostage. Batman intervened by shooting his gas tank, however, and rescuing Martha from the fire, killing Anatoli. Personality Anatoli Knyazev is a ruthlessly cruel man, completely obedient to the orders of his employer Lex Luthor, being more than willing to commit atrocities (such as to indirectly murder Cesar Santos, directly murder Kahina Ziri and many other Nairomians, as well as to burn Martha Kent alive) if ordered by the latter to do so. Abilities Abilities= *'Expert Marksman': Knyazev is a highly skilled marksman, personalty dispatching most of the Nairomian terrorists in rapid succession. *'Expert Infiltrator': Knyazev is highly skilled in infiltration, managing to easily get himself and his men employed by a Nairomian warlord (without the latter ever suspecting his true motives), and to later pose as a janitor in a building (in order to capture Lois Lane). He also managed to use his connections to Gotham City's criminal underworld to have inmates murder Cesar Santos in prison, without it getting tied to him. *'Bilingualism': Knyazev, apart from his native Russian, also speaks fluent English, albeit with a slight accent. |-| Equipment= *'Flamethrower:' Knyazev's primary weapon, used to burn the corpses of the Nairomian terrorists (incriminating Superman), and the device he intended to kill Martha Kent with. Relationships Allies *LexCorp Industries *Lex Luthor - Employer *Mercy Graves Enemies *Superman † *Batman - Killer *Martha Kent - Prisoner, Intended Victim *Daily Planet **Lois Lane *CIA **Jimmy Olsen † - Victim *Nairomi terrorists † - Situational allies turned Enemies and Victims **Amajagh *Kahina Ziri † - Victim Trivia *In the DC Comics universe, Knyazev was a villain known as KGBeast who was a trained assassin and master of martial arts. KGBeast was also cybernetically enhanced and mastered the use of every deadly weapon known to man. *Callan Mulvey was the first actor to appear in both the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the DC Extended Universe. He previously appeared as Jack Rollins, a HYDRA thug, in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. External Links * Anatoli Knyazev at the Batman Wiki * Anatoli Knyazev at the DC Database Wiki *Anatoli Knyazev at the DC Animated Universe *Anatoli Knyazev at the Arrowverse Wiki *Anatoli Knyazev at the Arkham Wiki References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased